


Indulgence

by fandomtrashheap



Series: Protectkwan2kforever [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Like the entire thing is smut based, M/M, Mentions of Smut, but read anyway because it will eventually, gay af, that doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: Byeongkwan was his world, and he wouldn't trade him for anything.





	Indulgence

There was no word in the world that could help Seyoon describe how he felt with Byeongkwan. He felt like he was on cloud nine everytime he was with him, holding him, even just being in the same room with him. Seyoon loved taking him apart behind the closed doors of their room, hearing each noise come from him soft and loud alike.

He loved when Byeongkwan could gather the strength to initiate something, he'd smile proudly when the younger would pull him to the bed instead of waiting for Seyoon to do the action. He relished in the way his boyfriend's nails dragged down his back when they made love, or the marks that littered both bodies. When he made him gasp time after time from pleasure. The feeling of knowing only he could do this to him pressed him on, edging him and Byeongkwan closer to release.

Even if Byeongkwan didn't say anything, Seyoon always knew when he was close.  His back would arch and his breaths would become quicker, his hands would become entangled into the ravens hair and tug, telling the other boy to  _hurry up._ And who was Seyoon to keep him from his high, chasing his own himself. 

But there were times that they would take it slow, Seyoon carefully removing each layer of stress from the younger. Leaving lingering butterfly kisses all over his body and 'I love yous' in his hair. And then Byeongkwan would smile in happiness, letting him know that he was doing everything right, not like Seyoon has ever done wrong. He'd let himself get lost in the miracle that is Kim Byeongkwan. Constantly getting pulled into his eyes, his hands, and his soft lips that Seyoon felt were made for him. The constant amazement that surrounded him when the boy would look up at him with bliss stricken irises.

Most of all though, Seyoon loved watching Byeongkwan came back to earth after. Would clean him up before slipping into bed with him or running a bath for the two of them. He'd hold him close to his heart and press his lips into his blonde hair. The older would whisper sweet nothing's to the other until the water was cold and they looked like prunes. Then he'd get them both towels and dry his lover off first before himself. He'd place his hands on Byeongkwan's hips to hold him and place and just drink him all in from a different perspective.

A few minutes ago, when Seyoon was hungry for Byeongkwan, the things he noticed were how he had a fire in his eyes that lit up his skin. How his every breath came out the way it did from Seyoon's own work and his hair stuck to his forehead. But now what he noticed before were replaced with other things. Like how soft his hair looked still slightly damp, or how the fire in his eyes was now as calm as a river looking up at Seyoon. His breaths so soft that the only reason Seyoon knew Byeongkwan was breathing was the way his soft lips parted slightly wider when they inhaled. His cheeks would turn red and he'd hide his face in the elders chest when he realizes his lover is staring at him, confidence now gone. That's okay though; although he doesn't often speak Kim Seyoon has enough confidence for the both of them tonight, and would reclaim those beautiful lips as his while they walked to their bed.

In no time Byeongkwan would be asleep, unfortunately back turned to Seyoon. He'd just have to make do. He pulled the boy to his chest and entangle their legs, getting this part out of the way before Byeongkwan does it subconsciously and kicks him in the shin. And Seyoon smiles as he falls asleep because how in the world did he get lucky enough in a past life to end up with Kim Byeongkwan?


End file.
